Playing With Cards
by Kharrma420
Summary: … What about if Joker never died.  What if Batman didn't succeed in curing himself.  What if, The tables were turned and luck was on the wrong side?


_Yells and gunshots could be heard all over Arkham City, the place was a mess with a bunch of fugitives and criminals on the loose from the asylum. Not many hero's walked these city's streets, Except for Batman himself, most of the time. With Joker sick, Strange taking over, everything is spiraled out of control…_The sound of footsteps could be heard echoing the alleyway, the clicking of heels against the hard broken pavement. Suddenly, at the end of the the alleyway, a gate is flung open in quick motion, slammed into the brick wall beside it and falls off the hinge, a gust of fog clearing from a nearby sewer. Out of the fog steps out a slim and fit figure, cape and half skirt flowing in the rainy and windy weather of the city. Dark red hair, tied into a long braid shines from a nearby streetlight, the studs on the jacket and gloves shimmer. With another click, click, the figure becomes more apparent, hooded, and female. Her large bust could be seen almost ready to pop out of her tight leather jacket, her slim waist and firm behind very noticeable in her latex. Reaching about a good 5'4 - 5'5 in height, only because of the heels, the woman pulls her gloved hands up to pull off the hood, looking up to the streetlight, making her face now viewable. Her blood red eyes glittered, the faded scar across her left eye almost fully blended with her tan skin, the tattoo of the tiger on the other side of her face being the first thing you'd notice about her delicate features. Suddenly, a beeping noise is heard, as she pulls up her arm and clicks a couple things on a device on her wrist. After she seemingly turns the device off, she rips it off her arm and throws it into the wall, the device smashing into a bunch of pieces and falling to the ground. A cute, sultry, giggle is heard, a wide smirk coming across the face of the woman, her lip piercings gleaming as well in the street light.'Its Time…'…. What about if Joker never if Batman didn't succeed in curing if, The tables were turned and luck was on the wrong side?'Puddddddddin! Are you feeling better Mistah J? Is there anything' at all I can do for ya'?' Harley Quinn whined loudly, annoying the living hell out of Joker.'No, you good for nothing wench. I need a cure, not babysitting!' He slammed his fist on the table he was sitting at in put her head down with a frown, shying away from Joker after the rude compliment. She trotted herself over to a door that opened up to a hallway, then the hallway led to elevator which she rode up about 3 or 4 floors until coming out to a run down apartment room, taking herself over to a sliding glass door, opening it, coming out to a balcony between many buildings. She rested her elbows and looked up at the sky, letting out a long, drawn-out sigh. Suddenly, she saw an arrow fly through the air, and she began blinking, to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She shook her head, confused if she saw just a random arrow whether or not. Suddenly, a low, sassy, giggle was heard, just as she felt a cold blade touch her throat.'You know, you guys suck at hiding… Clown boy is going to need to hide a lot better if he plans to keep the Bat at a distance… Where is he Quinn?' The voice was a bit raspy, female, and sultry. It sounded really intimidating, and instantly made Harley jealous.'Who? Mistah J? Like I'm gonna tell you! I don't even know who you are!' Harley retorted, her voice quivering just gently.'Look, Quinn. If you want Joker to live, your going to tell me where he is at, or I'll kill you, and just simply find him myself. Do I make that clear?' The voice hissed, the threats making Harley's hairs stand on end.'You.. You.. Can cure Joker? I..' Harley thought for a second. Normally, Joker would be super pissed is Harley would lead someone to where he is at, but this woman claims she could cure Mister J.. Or it could be a trap..'How am I supposed to trust you? How do I know this isn't a trap!' She whined, her voice sounding annoying as ever.'You really want to die, don't y-''Enough, Enough girls. No need for threats now, I'm sure Quinn hasn't done you so bad that you have to kill her now, do you?' The Joker gave his maniac laugh, interrupting the unknown sighed in relief, pushing the blade off her neck and running behind Joker in fear. 'Who is that Mistah J….'The female didn't bother stopping Harley from moving, but stood there, a smirk spread across her face, She turned, pulling the hood off her head and looking at the two with her catlike eyes.'How easy it was to draw the great Joker out of hiding. Not to be rude, Sir. Let me introduce myself.' She bowed with elegance. 'I Am Kharrma. Im your ticket out of Arkham City, and your passport to own the world. Im luck at your service, so long as you would just follow along with what I have planned.. Of course.'The Joker stood there paused. He looked on to a woman, no older than 19 or 20, who had features that even were pleasing to his old eyes. Harley looked up at him, making a disgusted face and nudging him, only for him to bat her hand off with his.'Your telling me, you have a cure..' He put a hand on his face, sighing tiredly, but nodded. 'Yes sir. This illness is easy enough to cure, so long as you have the right ingredients…' She smirked.'Ingredients..?' The Joker and Harley both said at the same looked around, scanning the area off the balcony with suspicion. 'I'd be more than inclined to explain, but not in such an open area, if you know what I mean. That disgusting bat is around… I can feel it.'Joker smirked, The girl hated the Bat and had a cure. He liked this one, he liked this one a lot. Harley just stared at him, then to Kharrma in envy, a girl who makes Mistah J light up this bright ever since he got sick more than she does, made her sick!'Follow me, Madame… We'll discuss..' He let out a hacking cough, then cleared his throat. 'More about this.. 'Cure' downstairs..' He turned, putting a hand on the doorframe to stable himself as he led the way back to the elevator, down the hall, and into the empty room with the table he was seated at followed, scanning all over and keeping an eye open for everything around her. She wasn't going to let her guard down, not here. You never know what you could run into around the Joker. As they arrived to the room, she pulls out a rolled up piece of paper from her arrow quiver.'Mister J, if I might ask. Have you ever heard of.. The Fountain of Youth?'Joker's eyes lit up once again. 'In stories!' He chuckled. 'No such thing..'Kharrma shook her head, pulling out a red card from her jacket and slamming it on the table. 'Wrong. Damn, your cards are all messed up..' She smirked. 'Its real, and I know where it is. Problem is, getting to it.' She opened the map out across the table, a map shown of the coasts off Arkham city, a small island about a good 50 miles from land.'Your kidding me….' Harley mumbled, as Joker put a hand on his chin.'Your saying, this is going to heal me?' Joker looked up to Kharrma.'Not only that sir…' She bounded around the table, putting her hands on both of his shoulders, bending down, whispering in his ear. 'Eternal Life…' She giggled, standing up and pointing to the island on the map. 'It's heavily guarded by something that isn't.. real. I know your going to think I sound crazy… Well wait, I'm sure you don't find anything crazy especially after being in this hellhole for a while.. But what if I told you, that the fountain of youth was being guarded by a giant scorpion that's shell is as hard as a steel fuckin' building…'The Joker looked at her. 'I wouldn't believe you. But at this point, I have no choice but to hope that your right!'Harley just stared with envious cries drowning in her stares.'Well, I'm not kidding. I've been to the island myself, and I saw the scorpion myself as well. The locals call it Jumanga. Supposedly, its an old God worshipped by some old tribe that cut themselves off from the Aztecs. The thing is supposed to be thousands of years old, and its because it drinks off the fountain itself…' She walked around the table, and took the seat in front of the Joker, sitting down with her hands folded, staring into his eyes. 'Think about the power this fountain could give you. The bat would be the least of your worries, Mister J… You'll be immortal, and no one will be able to do anything about it.'The Joker sat back in his chair, staring at the girl searchingly. 'What is it that you want, girl. Cute, you have the charm to convince people, but its hardly going to work on me. Tell me, what is in this for you…' He blinked, looking at him is disbelief. She shook her head, smiling, then looking at Harley with an annoyed look.'Harley, Scatt.' Joker commanded.'But, Mistah Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-' Harley began to pathetically whine.'No Ands, If, or Buts. Go.' He snarled at her in annoyance.'Yes Mistah J…' She walked out, her head hanging and a frown across her face. She huffed and made a rude grin at Kharrma before walking smiled, putting her eyes down for a second, then looking back up to the Joker, her long thick eyelashes fluttering. 'All I want in return is somewhere to go. I could even care less about drinking from the fountain myself.. I have a couple useful years to me..' She stretched, her chest bulging out of her jacket teasingly.'A place to go? Your still loosing me here, darling.' The Joker folded his arms with his usual wide grin.'My brother is Deadshot. Who, is in prison currently because of that filthy bat. I've been trained by the best my entire life to serve as a assassin, perfection and trickery are my specialty. Let me throw my lot in with you Mister J, and I promise you… you wont regret the bargain.' She Joker laughed, clasping his hands together. 'You seem like quite the package! But, I see your problem here already… You cant defeat that scorpion on your own.. Can you?'Kharrma looked down, a blush flying across her face. 'Seems like you got me all figured out, sir. I can kill the thing, problem is I need a nice distraction while im doing my dirty work… And see, that's where batman comes into play…' She smirked wide, looking at the Joker expectantly.'Your mind is brilliant. I see what your getting at here…' He looked pleased.'Im going to throw Batman a curveball. Im going to make him think that you escaped Arkham City, and are already at the fountain, and the scorpion is your pet. With Batman's technology, he will be able to distract the scorpion long enough to stay alive and let me do my stuff. As soon as the scorpion dies, that's my opportunity. He will be worn out, thinking he defeated the scorpion himself.. And that's were I- We.. Attack, if you want to get yourself in there Sir. Seeing your condition, walking out on the battle field isn't the smartest idea, but I'll have your back, no doubt. He wont be much a problem.' Her eyes were lit up, a bright smile spread across her face.'Your brilliant, brilliant!' He got up, over the table, shook her hand, and practically skipped around. 'Jokers got you Batman, this one you wont figure out..' He then turned on his heel in joy. 'What can I get you, honestly. I'm not often generous.. Money, Power, Fame.. Anything you want.'Kharrma looked up, then shook her head. 'You wait until we cure you to give me any type of reward, lets make that clear. Our first priority is keeping you alive and well, at all costs. Don't worry about me Mister J, I'm perfectly fine..' She smirked, winked and blew him a kiss, while getting up and walking towards the door. 'For now, its best we both rest, because this whole idea will be commencing at the crack of dawn…' She turned on her heel, and kinda glided around the corner. As soon as Joker walked to the door and looked around the corner, she was gone..'Hmph. Tease…' He went back to the table, sitting down and looking over the map she left. It had the location of Batman's cave on it, all the villains hideouts around the city… And where she was staying, a tall tower that used to be used as a good helicopter tower. He sat there, debating whether or not he should take a walk or not.. Was it really safe for him to walk the streets..? sat on the tile floor, crying her eyes out with her head rested on the sink. 'Mistah J is mine! Theres no other gals' 'round here who can make Mistah J happy like I do, and he knows that! I-I'm Harley Quinn.. I belong with the Joker, not a stupid latex loving bitch who thinks she's all hot cus she has nice boobs! Not fair!' She complained to herself. 'No, she isn't going to cure Mistah J! I am! I'm going to get the cure for Joker, not her!' Harley got up, opened up the door from the bathroom and went right, going up a stairwell and to a rooftop, as she climbed down a ladder and into the streets, alone. 'Maybe I should've told Mistah J that I was leavin'.. Oh well!' She began trotting down the alleyway. 'I'll kill that bitch if I have to..' She then blinked, remembering the map and the coordinates it gave to were Kharrma's hideout was.. 'Time to give a bitch a visit…' She .Joker looked around the upstairs and the downstairs all over for Quinn, and with her out of sight he was free to go off and do whatever he pleased. He took one last look at the map and nodded, leaving the room and finding his way out of the .Kharrma sat on the rooftop, looking up at the stars. She loved the view from atop here, it was probably the 3rd tallest building in Arkham. She laid down, closing her eyes and breathing in the fresh air. Soon enough, she drifted off into a sleep, peaceful and content.A good hour or two found himself climbing a staircase that brought him to a roof, and across the flat rooftop lay a sleeping, peaceful and content Kharrma. There was something about her that was so different. He just had to know more about her, had to know who she was.. He shook his head, and looked down. 'The hell am I doing here…' He thought to himself, but just couldn't push her out of his head. She was consuming his mind worse than his sickness. Suddenly, Quinn comes out of no where, sneaking up on Kharrma, bat in hand, ready to start just going to town with it.'Harley!' He shouted, his maniac voice echoing around as he yelled, Kharrma rose to her feet, daggers already out and running for Quinn at full speed._There was no stopping it. Quinn signed herself a death note._By the time he could even act, Quinn was gasping for air, whining and trying to scream as her lungs were punctured. Kharrma pushed Quinn off her blade with her foot, ripping the blade out and making a bloody mess. Kharrma looked over her shoulder, giving a apologetic look to Joker as he stood there with a confused look.'Mistah… J…' Quinn gasped her last breaths, collapsed on the ground, bleeding looked down at her with no mercy, shaking her head. 'Im sorry Joker, it was a matter of self defense. Im sensitive around people…'The Joker started laughing his maniac raised an eyebrow, staring at him in disbelief.'You've done me yet another favor, dear. That girl could've not possibly been anymore annoying! The Joker walked up to Kharrma, grabbing her by the waist, and unexpectantly leaning in for a kiss…Suddenly, Kharrma awoke on the rooftop. Alone. And sunrise just around the corner. 'Joker..' She mumbled under her breath, gasping for . The Joker awoke, his head was rested on the table, and the map next to him. He got up and stretched, then looked down in oddity.'What type of fuckin' dream was that… Damn, Harley must be really getting boring to me.' He started laughing to awoke in an alleyway, in a dumpster. 'How tha' hell did I end up hea'? Oh my, That dream was scary… I should go back and see what Mistah J is up to… It'll be sunrise soon..' She sighed, depressed.(Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay(: Big Drop off wooohoooo. Deal with it. ;3 )


End file.
